The present invention relates to an internal comsution engine.
Internal combustion engines are known which make use of incandescent ignition device with a bar-like spark plug which is arranged at an angle to fuel stream in an approximately spherical whirling chamber. The fuel stream is directed in rotary direction of the air which flows over the overflow passage and substantially tangentially to a central layer of the rotating air whirle inside the whirling chamber. In the known internal combustion engine is proposed by changing the insertion depth to bring the tip of the spark plug to an optimal point relative to the fuel stream which forms a bundle in the course of the insertion path. The axis of the spark plug lies parallel to the plane of symmetry of the whirling chamber, extends through the fuel stream, and the tip of the spark plug ends in a point, which is considered to be optimal, in a central plane of the stream normal to the above-mentioned plane. The known arrangements start from the assumption that with a small approximation of the tip to the stream the time for inflammation of the injected fuel during cold start is increased in undesirable manner, and, on the other hand, with excessive overlapping of the spark plug over the abovementioned point outwardly the thermal and vibrational loading limit of the spark plug is exceeded.
This arrangement has an object of achieving that the directed stream inside the whirling chamber especially with high number of revolutions must be distorted by the spark plug as little as possible. However, it has the disadvantage that with the position change of the injection stream during the operation, for example by carbonization, very fast and increased distance of the stream to the spark plug can take place, so that depending upon the operational conditions of the internal combustion engine and maintenance and function conditions of the fuel injection nozzle, excessively changeable inflammation conditions can take place. For the stream deviation from the predetermined position, heavy flow processes are very influential so that the proposed construction has no advantages in the sense of the constant inflammation conditions as compared with the conventional construction with the spark plug inside the central plane in which the fuel stream is arranged.
In general, in the known whirling chamber arrangement the position of the overflow passage is such that its axis and the axis of the fuel stream lie in one plane. When in addition the axis of the spark plug is arranged in the same plane, the shaft of the spark plug is strongly blown and cooled by the introduced air, so that the desired end temperature of the spark plug is lowered and the inflammation conditions are worsened. Also, with such central position it is necessary to avoid introduction of the tip of the spark plug into the fuel stream, since in this case the thermal loading and the mechanical loading of the spark plug is considerably increased. Therefore, with the known solutions no optimal conditions can be maintained.